1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing and verifying car traveling information, and a system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A black box has conventionally referred to a flight data recorder (FDR) or an airborne video recorder (AVR). Such a black box records flight altitude and speed, computing state, sound of a control room, communication with a control tower, etc. of an airplane in flight, and is thus used to investigate a cause of an air accident and reenact an accident.
However, a black box for cars, i.e., a digital video recorder (DVR) for a car, has attracted attention and research and development thereof has increased with rapid rise in the number of automobiles and rapid increase in car accidents.
An image recorded by the black box for cars is used as evidence in a car accident. To this end, image integrity must be guaranteed. If the image is contaminated or damaged for some reason, it is not admissible as evidence.
In general, a symbol or signature having a certain pattern such as a watermark is embedded into the image to confirm deterioration and damage of the image. However, the method of embedding a watermark is not suitable for an image of the black box for cars since the image of the black box includes traveling information, such as car collision and position information, in addition to typical image data.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique capable of determining deterioration and damage in images of the black box for cars while maintaining the images and data contained in the images.